cubeaismfandomcom-20200214-history
Poise
General Poise Poise is the god of the ocean, born of Roki and Terrae secretly. He controls the ocean and water, and has the strength of both his father and mother. He exists in the physical world and has been buried in the ocean asleep. Lore Poise, the male god of the ocean, is the secret son of Roki and Terrae. He is represented via rivers, oceans, sand and clay. His emotions control the ocean, when he is angered he creates tsunamis and floods and when calm the seas remain calm. Poise is a terrible and powerful god having both the strengths of his father and mother. He is personification of horror. He actually exists in the physical world buried deep in one of the oceans in a long un-ending sleep. He appears as an octopus, a dragon, and a human caricature.... A pulpy, tentacle head surmounted a grotesque scaly body with rudimentary wings. The Left Hand Faith Level 1 – I am the Way *'Unholy Tome:' Poise is an incredibly complex god and to follow his path you must build your first Grimoire to reference from. Find sugarcane and construct paper and then a book. Keep this book in your hot bar from now on. Losing the book means your expulsion from this path; you may not build a new book to restart it. Delete this world and start from scratch. *'Shore Side: '''Build a small shack on the edge of a large ocean, build a dock as well. Put a sign at the end of the dock reading: “That is not dead which can eternal lie, And with strange aeons death may die.” This will serve as a warning to travellers. Place a boat by the Dock. Level 2 – The Way is I *'Into the darkness:' Take your boat out to the deepest point of the ocean and build a small buoy with a torch atop to mark the spot. Descend into the darkness and build a medium sized chamber using the materials listed above on the ocean floor. Be creative. Limit the lighting in your buildings from now on to create a creepy feel. Water must flow freely through all your underwater buildings so you can hear the sound at all times. *'The Black Altar:' Construct an altar with a chair from black or green wool. Behind the altar place a cactus block. You will use the cactus in ritual to shave off your flesh in sacrifice to Poise, bring yourself down to one heart using the cactus and then heal yourself up with Fish. Do this now to consecrate the altar. Surround it with paintings. *'A lowly Sacrifice:' To advance you must complete the ritual. Throw 3 iron bars onto the altar and wait for them to despawn as a tribute to Poise. Then shave off your skin as described above. Level 3 – And in the Deep #'The Black Cathedral:' From your entrance hall build down diagonally 10 to 12 blocks. Allow a water flow through the middle of this passage so you can ride a boat down. Once you feel you are at a suitable depth construct a black cathedral. Wall the entire area with black wool and build dark fountains, and water flows (go for an aesthetic gothic look). Build another altar here, and use paintings to enhance the feel of the place. You can create a raised area at the back as a sort of speaker platform, as well as rows of chairs. The roof should be glass and be at the level of the ocean floor so looking up you can see water. You will need to kill a lot of squid to complete this legitimately. #'Cursed Knowledge:' Having done so much for Poise he has granted you much knowledge. You must store all this knowledge in a library. Off the side of your cathedral build a library to store the many dangerous tomes of lore related to Poise. #'A Kingly Sacrifice:' To advance you must complete another ritual. Throw 3 Golden Bars onto the alter and wait for them to despawn as a tribute to Poise. Then shave off your skin as described above. Level 4 – Is where I’ll Die #'Drowned: Construct a secret room leading off your cathedral, use pistons or paintings for the secret doorway. Put your storage chests, workbench and bed here. Then entirely flood the room. This is the only place you are allowed to construct tools in now, and all your important resources must be kept here. This is the only bed you may sleep in now. Utilise doors and clever building for air. #'''A Godly Sacrifice: To summon Poise himself you must complete the final ritual. Throw 10 Iron, 5 Gold Bars and 3 Diamond onto the alter and wait for them to despawn as a tribute to Poise. Then shave off your skin as described above. When you sleep that night Poise will take over your body and use it to sweep his slimy darkness over the land. Path completed and world destroyed ... Optional Challenges * You may not start this path until... you drown. Poise will not hear your prayers until you first give your soul to him. Respawn and begin giving him your body. * Spread water biomes after completing level four. Category:Minor God Category:ArchebuS Creation Category:Biome_Deities